A Dying Breed
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in season 1, slightly AU. Sam, Dean and John are roped in to help another group of hunters, but what they end up hunting is so evil that it could threaten to tear apart a whole breed of hunters. With Action, suspense and hurt Sam and Dean! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoy this latest story, and as per usual with many of my fics, it will have an aspect of hurt Sam and protective Dean...just so you know!**

**As for this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

'Dean- will you just get the hell up!' John Winchester's strong deep voice penetrated the veil of dreams from Dean's mind.

'Nah dad...good dream...' he muttered, grabbing onto his pillow and tucking his knees to his chest. The two waterman sisters were just about to show him what the chocolate sauce and whipped cream was for- he couldn't miss this...

'Now!' snapped john, wrenching the pillow from his eldest son's tight grasp and hitting him with it. Dean sighed and sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes.

He looked across at Sam's bed, and was not at all surprised to see it empty and perfectly made, right down to the slightly folded corner flap.

He moved off his bed, grabbed his clothes and padded to the bathroom, splashing his face at the sink.

_Another day, another hunt._ He thought, getting his toothbrush down to clean his teeth.

After he had dressed he walked over to the 'living' area of the small motel room, plonking himself next to Sam who was busily slurping up the milk from his cereal.

'Enjoying that, are we?' he muttered sarcastically, nodding his head at the bowl.

Sam nodded and continued to drink up the milk, finally setting his bowl down and moving away to put it in the sink.

Dean sighed and got his own breakfast. After a couple of mouthfuls he put his spoon down in distaste.

'How the hell did you eat this Sammy?' he frowned. 'It tastes like cardboard!'

Sam chuckled and turned away from packing his bag. 'Well, I just close my eyes and think it's a bowl of the best muesli in town- It normally works for me!' he said, before turning back to his packing.

'Oh great' Dean muttered to himself, 'that won't work...I hate muesli too'.

He resigned himself to eating the cardboard, though, and a few minutes later, he had finished his bowl too.

After putting in next to Sam's in the sink, he crossed over to his bed and started to pack his own junk away.

'Hey! You were snoring last night!' he said to Sam, who raised his eyebrows.

'I never snore! I do not snore!' he protested.

'Geez it was like a freakin' foghorn was in the room, I was just waiting for a big steamship to come round-'

'Dean, I don't snore! I never have!'

'Yeah, well, tell that to my poor ears!'

'Dean!'

'WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING? GEEZ IT'S LIKE YOU'VE BOTH TURNED BACK INTO FOUR YEAR OLDS!'

John Winchester strode into the room, glaring at his two –supposed to be grown up- sons.

Both boys lowered their heads and fell into silence, before turning back to their bags and packing them in silence.

'Thank you boys...now come on I wanna talk to you en route to the next gig!' John motioned for his son's to follow him out the door.

They duly did, Sam in front, Dean behind.

Just as John exited the room, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head, sending his younger brother juddering forwards.

'Ow! Oh I am so getting you back Dean...'

'Bring it on dude!'

'You are so childish...'

'Oh yeah and your an angel who-'

'BOYS-NOW!'

'COMING DAD!' the boys replied in unison.

As Dean left the room, he cast one last look at the motel room, shuddered, and then closed the door.

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Please review, they make me very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Impala rumbled down the highway, AC/DC's '_Highway To Hell' _playing quietly in the background, which was unusual, thought Sam, as it was usually on such high a volume the seats vibrated in the back.

Dean was riding shotgun, and was patting his knee to the drum beat.

God they had heard this song so many times they could probably both play the drum beat in their sleep.

John cleared his throat and tuned the radio off.

This was such an out of character move that Dean just stared at his father as he leaned back in his seat.

'Dad...what's up?' Dean probably wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, but it was always worth the try.

'Boys...this hunt that we're going on- we won't be alone in it. I got a call this morning from a friend of mine. He and a group of other hunters in the area are hunting down at shapeshifter down in Oregon. But this thing is nasty, and it's killed two members of the team, so they need backup- fast. I would've dropped you off at Pastor Jim's, but he's too far away, and I need to get to Oregon ASAP.

You two ok with this?' he turned in his seat to look at his youngest, who nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, fine with me dad' he said.

John smiled. Sammy always said that.

He looked across to his eldest, who nodded too.

'Yup, Oregon sounds good.'

'You gotta promise me something now dean...'

'Oh dad! Not again...' groaned Sam, flopping back into his seat and staring out the window.

Dean chuckled.

They both knew exactly what their father was going to say next.

But he always said it anyway...

'Promise me you'll take care of Sammy, please Dean.'

'Yes Dad, you know I will' replied Dean, turning to face Sam and rolling his eyes.

'Don't look at him like that Dean! I need your word that you'll keep him safe.'

'You have my word dad- but seriously, Sammy is gonna be twenty three in a couple of months time- how long am I gonna have to keep looking out for him for?'

'Forever' snapped John, looking back at the road and cranking up the radio volume for the first time.

Led Zeppelin's '_Travelling Riverside Blues'_ burst into the car.

Dean smiled as he started humming along, watching the world go by as John put his foot down on the accelerator, feeling the breeze tumble through his hair.

_Well, _he thought as they sped along, en route to Oregon.

_This job may have its low points..._

_...but it sure did have some perks._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review me your thoughts...they really do mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam jangled in his seat as the Impala bumped and rumbled down a steep dirt path that led to a dirty-looking, ramshackle house that stood slightly to the left.

Dean looked around. It looked like they were in a wood. Thick bunches of trees stood around the house and further up the hill, blocking most of the sunlight from the windows. There was a fell breeze in the air, making Sam shiver as he wound up his window.

John parked the car on a verge opposite the house, and they all sat in silence for a few seconds.

'...are we getting out?' dean asked after a while, moving to open his door and go explore the creepy old house.

'Dean! Wait...' John moved fast, grabbing his oldest son's shoulder and guiding him back into his seat.

Dean looked at his dad, who sighed and turned to his seat so he could look at Sam too.

'Boys- these hunters aren't like me and you...their hard core hunters, old fashioned type. Their old and experienced, they know what they want.' He started, but Dean cut in.

'So?'

'So... I don't think that they will like much to see two young men like you trying to throw your weight around the place' John looked pointedly at Dean, who pointed at himself in a 'who, me?' type gesture.

'Far as I know, the oldest guy here is about twenty eight, twenty nine, so don't give any of them a reason to start picking fights.' He warned, looking at each of his son's in turn.

'Come on dad, us? Picking fights? Nuh uh!' said Dean, shaking his head strongly before chuckling and getting out the car.

John sighed and climbed out the car next.

'Should've known he wouldn't have taken this seriously' he muttered as he went.

Sam smiled to himself and got out the car too, looking up at the moss covered house in front of them.

It was about three stories high, and there was definitely space at the top for an attic.

He followed his dad and Dean as they walked up to the red front door.

John rapped on it with his knuckles, and they waited for a response.

After a couple of seconds they heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and it was pulled open. A man of about thirty stood on the threshold, squinting at the men on the other side.

He had jet black hair and was quite skinny, his face weathered.

He frowned and Sam and Dean, but his face cleared and broke into a smile when his eyes found John.

'John! Long times no see man!' he spoke with an Irish accent, his face lighting up and his eyes sparkling with recognition.

John smiled to, patting the man on the shoulder.

'Freddy! Great to see you, I didn't know you were here too!'

'Oh yeah, I got down here this morning- couldn't resist a troublesome shapeshifter!' he smiled, moving aside to let the three men pass.

'And who have we got here then?' he smiled at Sam and Dean as they passed.

'I'll introduce you all when we get in!' called John from the hallway.

The brothers walked down the green painted hallway, looking at the pictures on the wall.

Most of them were of cut flowers, pressed to make a picture, but one or two of them held bullet shells and casings.

They walked through the hall and found themselves in a huge room, with a log fire at one end, surrounded by green armchairs and sofas. The other end was a dining area with a long wooden table spanning the length of the room.

Dean whistled, smiling slightly as the echo met his ears. John cleared his throat and glared at his oldest son. Dean bowed his head and looked at Sam, who smiled back at him.

They walked towards the armchairs, looking at the people already seated around the lit log fire.

A man was sitting in a rather grand looking armchair, and he stood up as the Winchesters came to a halt next to them.

'John! So glad you could make it!' His English accent made him sound like a proper country gent, and he certainly looked the part, thought Sam, all tweeds and browns.

It was obvious he owned the grand house, so both Sam and Dean made identical mental notes not to piss him off.

'Max, I told you I'd come fast, didn't I!' smiled John, nodding at his friend.

'Quite. Now who have you brought with you? Some friends?'

John cleared his throat and motioned his son's to step forwards.

'No, actually, these are my son's- introduce yourselves boys...' he said.

Dean gave a small wave. 'Hi, my names Dean' he said, looking around the group of people watching him.

They all seemed nice enough.

'Uh, and I'm Sam' Sam said next, nodding his head at the whole room.

The group nodded, some muttering 'hi' and some putting their heads together to have a talk about the new arrivals.

'And how old are your son's John?' came a brash young sounding voice from one of the sofas.

A young looking man with brown hair looked intently at John as he waited for him to answer.

'Well, Dean is twenty six years old, and Sammy is twenty two' he said, frowning at the man.

'What does their ages matter Jack?' he said.

The man shrugged his shoulders, 'No reason. No reason at all' he said.

'How old are you then Jack?' asked Dean, raising his eyebrows at the other man.

'I'm gonna be thirty tomorrow' he said smugly.

'Oh, well then happy birthday for tomorrow! Listen, stop having a dig at our ages, you've gotta be worried about yours! Middle age spread and all, that's gotta do something to your fitness of something.' Dean smiled.

'You can just shut your mouth!' said Jack, looking nervously across the other, very much older men seated next to him. 'My fitness won't be affected at all...' he muttered as he relaxed again.

Dean was about to beg to differ, but Sam nudged him in the ribs as a warning.

'Don't...' he muttered.

Dean nodded and backed off, still glaring at Jack.

'Well...my name's Jeb' said a man with a small brown moustache said, smiling at Sam and Dean.

They both waved, looking across at the next man as he introduced himself.

'I'm Gary' said a portly man with blue eyes.

'My name's Barry, but you can call me boozer' said another man with sunken cheeks and a pale complexion.

'I'm Trent' said a man with thinning blond hair.

'And my name is Liam' said a man with glasses and a kind expression on his face.

'Well...hi everyone!' said Dean, feeling more awkward by the second. 'Can we sit down yet?' he muttered to Sam, who gave a small shrug.

'So, tell us about this shapeshifter problem you have?' asked John.

Max gave a chuckle and shook his head. 'Oh come now, that can wait till the morning, surely? No, tonight we drink and reminisce; it has been a long time since we all had a get together like this.' He said, slightly sadly, Sam thought.

'We've been busy' John said quietly.

The brothers knew what he meant. Hunting down the Demon that killed their mother was a full time obsession, and it took up a lot of their social time too.

'Oh I do not doubt that! Beer?' he motioned to the three men.

'Sure' Dean said.

'Are you sure you're mature enough to drink it?' Jack's snide voice punctuated the air again.

Dean turned and started to answer back.

'Come on Dean...' muttered Sam, prodding his brother in the back and guiding him to sit on Max's other side, away from Jack.

'If he keeps on like this I'm gonna nail him' he warned as he sat down. Sam shrugged and sat next to him, thanking Max as he accepted his beer bottle.

The night passed quickly.

The older men and john just seemed to fit, so most of the time they were all going back to the 'glory days' of hunting.

A couple of the guys seemed to have worked in the marine corp. with John, so they had lots to talk about.

Sam and dean, however, had not seen the 'glory days' of hunting, and they had certainly not been in the marines, so they had to just sit and look around, mostly ignored by the other hunter's around them.

'I'm getting bored' dean muttered to Sam, who smiled.

'Yeah, me too'

'What's the time Sammy?' asked Dean, swivelling in his seat to try and locate a wall clock, but finding his search fruitless.

Sam checked his wristwatch.

'Uh, nearly half past eleven'

'PM?'

'Yes Dean-PM'

'Oh man, I'm getting tired'

Max seemed to have read his thoughts.

'Everyone, I think we better take a nightcap...lot's of work tomorrow, and I need you all alert.' He instructed.

He turned to the boys.

'Sam, Dean, let me show you two your quarters' he said, motioning them to follow him.

Dean mouthed '_Quarters!_' as Sam as they stood and got ready to leave.

The boys looked across at their dad, who smiled and made 'go on' gestures with both his hands.

'Night then dad' said Dean, turning to follow Sam out the door.

'Yeah, night boys, see you in the morning' he smiled, watching his son's walk out the door.

'Looks like you've trained them well John' said Gary.

'Only time will tell' muttered Jack loudly. John let the comment slide and turned back to his friends. He didn't want to admit it to the little bastard, but he did feel like Jack was onto something.

_Only time will tell..._

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**I know it's a bit slow going, but I felt I needed to put more description into the chapter, and this has made it more drawn out, but I hope you understand the characters better because of the description!**

**I promise there will be lots of action, fights and plenty of hurt Sam and Dean. You will not be disappointed!**

**Thanks for reading, and please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean entered the kitchen of the huge house not long after half six the following morning.

They had slept very well, and Dean had to be practically dragged out of bed by Sam to be able to get down on time.

Everyone else was already seated at a huge oak table, eating toast and drinking coffee.

Jack's brown hair looked matted and mussed as he sipped at his drink.

'Oh they're finally up- at last!' he mocked in a sarcastic tone.

Max tutted at Jack, and he immediately fell silent.

'Right, well, I've already briefed your father, so I'll run through the basics with you boys now, then we can start searching for the shifter.' He smiled at the brothers.

They took their seats and listened.

'Ok. About three months ago we caught wind of it a few miles down the road, and we managed to get it here, where we'll be more prepared for it. However it killed two of my men, and we lost track of it. We believe it's in the woods, so that's where we'll be heading out for today.'

Sam nodded, 'so what do we do if we find the shapeshifter?' he asked.

Jack snorted. 'You give it a belly rub! Jeez, and your supposed to be a hunter!' he smirked.

'Hey-watch it' snarled Dean.

Sam shrugged the comment off and turned to Max. 'What I meant _was_- if we do find it, do we call for you, or shoot on sight?' he asked.

Max smiled. 'It's shoot to kill boy. No Ifs or Buts- it has to die'

'Fair enough' said Sam, nodding.

At that moment john came in the room, smiling at his boys. 'You two ready to go?' he asked.

The boys nodded and everyone stood up.

'Right, Dean and Sam with me-'John began, but Jack stopped him.

'I want one of them with me, see how they fare.' He stated, looking pointedly at John.

'Ok-take your pick!' he said, motioning his son's.

Sam sighed, he felt like a piece of meat being tossed around.

Jack pointed at him. 'I'll take Sam here. You up for it Sammy?'

'It's Sam' said Sam stiffly. 'And yeah, let's go'

Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder as he walked past, and as he turned to glare at him Dean gave him a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes and trooped out the door.

Dean turned to his dad. 'Shall we go?'

* * *

'So your John Winchester's youngest son, eh?' asked Jack as he and Sam made their way through the woods.

The trees were just beginning to shed their leaves, and it had started raining.

Sam zipped up his coat and looked around.

'Yeah I'm his youngest' he sighed, not wanting to really talk to this pompous prat.

He was just trying to show him who was boss, but Sam didn't really have time for it.

A twig snapped behind him, and both men turned around sharply. Nothing.

'Stupid forest' snapped jack as he surged ahead of Sam, picking his way through a thick bramble bush.

Sam turned to follow, but stopped when he heard another twig snap.

He whipped around and this time saw the shifter coming towards him.

'Jack!' he yelled, fumbling for his weapon, but it was too late, and before he even had an arm up to protect himself, the shifter was on top of him.

It was in the form of a big hulking man in his early thirties, with a wild expression on his face.

He punched Sam in the face, sending him to the forest floor, stunned.

The shifter then straddled him and started to punch every inch of him it could lay it hands too.

'Jack!' Sam yelped, trying to desperately push the shifter off his chest and stop him from punching him any more.

He managed to kick him to the side, then wrenched his body away, again fumbling for his weapon.

The shifter lunged at the gun and knocked it out of his hands.

Sam backed off and desperately looked around.

Jack had completely disappeared and left him alone... and now unarmed.

The shifter laughed then lunged at him again, but before he could do anything else there was a shout and the sudden sound of gunfire.

Sam watched as a silver bullet tore its way through the shifter's back, its exit wound on the upper left of his chest spurting with blood.

The shifter crumpled, juddered a few times, and then lay still.

Sam looked around for who had shot it, and gave a small smile when he saw Dean bound through the forest toward him.

Dean ran towards his brother, noting with horror the blood that covered his face.

'Sammy! You ok?' he asked, surveying his little brother.

He had a bruise above his eye, but there didn't seem to be anymore damage.

His mind then wondered to the shifter, and he bent down next to it, and pulled it around the face him.

The bullet had torn a huge whole straight through the bastard's heart, killing him instantly.

Dean nodded at the shifter, and then turned again to face Sam.

'Where's Jack?' he asked, looking around for the little rat.

'I don't know' Sam shrugged. 'He took one look at the shifter then scarpered. Left me alone with it' he said eyebrows raised.

Dean looked murderous. 'That little son of a bitch!' he snarled. 'Come on; let's get back to the house! And when I see that little bastard I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!

Sam allowed himself to be lead by his older brother, not wanting to interrupt his flow of anger. As he took one last look at the shifter, he got a sudden feeling of foreboding, like whatever was happening around here-

-it was just starting.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, I think it had a bit more violence in it, but I assure you there will be more...lots more!**

**Please review! They really make writing worth while, and I always like to hear what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you have enjoyed all the previous chapters!**

**I can tell you, it get's violent from here!**

**As for this chapter...enjoy!**

Dean supported his brother through the front door or Max's house, depositing him on one of the big sofas in the dining area, Sam sank into the seat, rubbing his jaw, scrunching his eyes up with the pain.

'You gonna be alright dude?' he muttered, kneeling down next to him.

Sam nodded and smiled at him. 'Yeah I think so, just an ice pack or something on my face, and I'll be fine!' he reassured him.

Dean nodded then walked to the kitchen to fetch the ice pack.

He stopped dead as he saw a not too welcome figure sitting on the wooden chair by the table.

'You've got some balls on you pal' he said, his voice dangerously low, glaring furiously at Jack, who wasn't meeting his gaze.

'Dean, just let me explain-'he started.

'Explain what? How you just left Sammy to die out there! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A HUNTER!' yelled Dean, storming in to face Jack, pulling him up out his seat. Jack wrenched his body away and backed off.

'I'm sorry! I panicked, I don't know why I ran, I saw the shifter and just legged it' he said sadly, hanging his head.

Dean shook his head incredulously; 'HE COULD HAVE DIED! YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE!' he yelled, moving around to block the door as Jack tried to walk through, it turned out touching him was a bad thing to do. He pushed Dean in the chest, sending him careering into the table.

'Get your hands off me! You don't understand, and you can't boss me around!' he yelled, eyes full of anger.

Dean was soon up and walking towards him, eyes blazing. 'I can when you nearly killed my brother!' he said, pushing Jack back.

'I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT MORE CAN I SAY?' he yelled in his face.

'I wanna know why! Why did you leave him? You should've been watching his back!' said Dean, trying to calm himself down, trying to regulate his breathing.

'I...I told you! I just panicked. I don't know, it was stupid, I know...but I am sorry!' Jack muttered, eyes imploring forgiveness from Dean.

Dean sighed, 'I didn't trust you before, and I certainly won't trust you again! Just stay outta my way, and you don't go near Sam again-you understand!'

'Yeah ok' Jack conceded.

Dean nodded then made to pass Jack out the door, but jack moved sideways, blocking his path.

Dean frowned at him, and made to walk the other way out the door, but Jack moved to block him again.

'Dude, what are you doing?' he frowned, but Jack just smiled.

Before Dean could do anything, Jack head butted him, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

'your right not to trust me Dean' he said, before grabbing Dean by the chest and pulling him out the room, being careful not to make a noise so the other brother would hear.

His plan was in action, and nothing and nobody could get in his way.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**What's Jack's plan?**

**What will happen to Dean?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**More violence to come!**

**Thanks for reading and please please review, even if it's just a couple of words, they mean a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up groggily, wincing as the pain in his forehead unleashed itself in agonizing waves.

He looked around himself, trying to work out where he was.

He seemed to be in a dark, long room. He sniffed the air, could smell musk and dust.

An attic or a cellar then.

He tried to stand up, supporting himself on the wall opposite him. He walked over to the door and pulled the handle. It wouldn't budge a sign that it was locked.

'Damn it' muttered Dean, reaching into his pocket to get his phone. He flipped it open and looked at the screen.

_No signal available_ was in large letters across the background.

Dean sighed angrily and shoved it back in his pocket.

What the hell was the matter with Jack? Dean didn't know, but he was determined to find out before anyone else got hurt, especially Dad or Sammy.

Sam...

He had left him in the other room. What if Jack had come back for him?

Dean steadied himself and kicked the door with all his weight. It juddered against its hinges, but didn't fling open.

'This is gonna take longer than I thought' muttered Dean, steadying himself again.

'Dean?' Sam yelled as he looked to the kitchen from the dining room.

Dean didn't yell back, which Sam took as an immediate bad sign.

As he stood he felt an overwhelming dizzy spell, accompanied by a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head and carried on into the kitchen to see where his brother went.

Dean had been gone ages, and he only went in the kitchen to grab him an icepack. What could be taking him so long?

'Dean? Something wr-?' Sam asked as he reached the kitchen, only for the question to die on his lips. The room was empty, no Dean or anyone else.

Sam looked around, then walked back into the dining room.

'Dean?' he asked, more urgently this time. Where was he?

John came back into the room with Max, a smile on his face.

'Dad have you seen Dean?' Sam asked, walking over to face him.

'What? No I haven't seen him, I thought he was with you' said John, the smile being replaced with a frown.

'Yeah he was, he went in the kitchen to get me something for my face, but now I can't find him.' Said Sam, shaking his head in puzzlement.

'Huh. Well I'm sure he's fine, have you tried calling him?' asked John.

Sam felt a bit foolish as he got his phone out his pocket. 'I didn't think of that...' he muttered, pressing his speed dial for Dean.

As he put the phone to his ear he heard a high pitched noise on the other end.

'Can't get a hold of him?' asked John, watching Sam frown.

'He's either out of range, or his phone's got no signal' he confirmed, stowing his phone back into his pocket.

John put a comforting arm on his shoulder. 'He'll be fine, Sammy. Go look for him if you want, but I bet he's just gone for a walk' he smiled at his youngest son.

'Yeah probably' smiled Sam.

John motioned Max, who was standing patiently by John's Side, 'Max and I are going to go into the study with the other guys, work out what to do now...maybe have a drink or three!' he winked at Sam, who chuckled whilst jokingly shaking his head.

'Alcoholic' he muttered, ducking under John's arm as he pretended to go to punch him.

'Get outta here Sammy!' he chuckled, walking back with Max.

Sam walked upstairs and crossed to Dean's room. The bed was messed up, Dean's clothes over the floor.

Suddenly, again that strange feeling overtook Sam's senses, sending him to nearly hit the wall as he left Dean's room.

Sam shook his head and walked further up the hallway, he wasn't in any of the other rooms either.

As he walked back down the hallway he jumped slightly as one of the other hunters walked from the other direction, nearly crashing into him.

'Whoa sorry there Sam! Didn't see you there!' smiled Freddy, thick Irish accent making it a bit unclear for Sam to understand.

'Oh no my mistake' said Sam, smiling at him.

Freddy looked at him, taking in his bruised cheek. 'That was some badass shapeshifter there, weren't it Sam?' he asked.

'Good job we got the son of a bitch, nasty evil things they are too' he smiled, pushing Sam slightly in the chest, a friendly smile on his face.

Sam smiled and nodded knowingly at him.

Suddenly his smile turned into a snarl and he pushed Freddy into the nearest wall, producing a long knife from the back of his Jeans.

'Sam what the hell?' yelped Freddy, pushing Sam back, trying to smack him in the face to get him off him.

Sam didn't answer; he just smiled and walked forwards again, brandishing the knife.

He punched Freddy in the face, sending him careering backwards, before lunging forwards, bringing the knife in and up Freddy's ribcage, the knife going all the way in to the hilt.

Freddy gargled own his own blood, before his eyes closed and he slid down the wall.

Sam watched Freddy jerk slightly, and smiled.

He then bent down, wrenching the knife from the Irishman's body, wiping the blood on a clean part of Freddy's Jeans.

He stood, looking around to make sure he hadn't been disturbed.

Satisfied that no one had seen, he bent down to Freddy's level for the last time, bringing his face closer to the Irishman.

'Don't push me 'he whispered, eyes full of malice as he looked at Freddy's dead face, before standing and grabbing his legs, groaning as he made the trip to Dean's room, stuffing Freddy's body under his bed.

Sam smiled at his handiwork, then stopped and turned as he heard his name being called.

'Sammy!' he heard his Dad shout. 'Did you find him?'

'No!' he yelled back. 'I'm coming downstairs now!' he said, giving the space under Dean's base and final look and smile before heading back downstairs, to the other hunters waiting there.

Oh he was going to have fun tonight!

**Ooh...what's happened to Sam?**

**What is he going to do next?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this, I told you there'd be more violence!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they mean a lot!**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!**

Dean kicked the door one last time, roaring with anger as he did so.

At last, the door swung open, letting Dean Walk through.

He looked down the dark, dank corridor.

'Hello?' he called, walking forwards to find the way out.

He opened a door that was just ajar, to find himself faced with another corridor.

'Where am I?' he asked himself out loud, before reaching into his pocket once again for his phone.

'Sammy? Hey, it's me, are you ok?' he asked, relieved to hear Sam's voice on the other end.

'Dean, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!' scolded Sam, and Dean could just imagine him pulling a bitch face at him down the phone.

'Jack jumped me, then I woke up locked in a room, I'm gonna come back downstairs and meet you.' he said, already walking to a flight of stairs that he had just caught sight of.

'Huh. Where's Jack now?' asked Sam.

'I don't know, he wasn't there when I came to, I thought he might've done something to you' said Dean, taking the stairs two at a time.

'No I haven't seen him. I'll see you when you get downstairs, I'll get you a beer'

'Sounds Great! See you soon' promised Dean, reaching the landing and walking down the main corridor to the kitchen.

* * *

Sam was sitting in a chair, as was John, who both had very concerned looks on their faces.

'Dean, what happened?' asked John, standing up to talk to his son.

'Dad, it was Jack, he head butted me, and then I woke up in the attic or something. Where is he?'

John looked gave his son a look Dean couldn't quite fathom out.

'Dean, Jack's been helping look for you! He's out in the woods right now, searching. Are you sure it was him that attacked you?'

'Dad, it was definitely him, well, I dunno, it could have been his twin I 'spose, if he had one!' said Dean a little angrily, but then he backed down when John gave him a warning glare.

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean.

'But your ok?' he asked, brown eyes awash with concern for his older brother.

'Yeah I'm fine Sammy, how's your jaw?' returned Dean.

Sam self consciously massaged his face. 'Oh you know- same old same old!' he smiled.

Suddenly Max came into the room, looking around anxiously.

'Everything ok, Max?' asked John, frowning at his friend.

'I hope so...has anyone seen Freddy?'

'What? Now Freddy's missing too?' asked Dean, looking round to face Max.

'He said he was going to the bathroom upstairs, but I haven't seen him since.'

'I'm sure he's fine max' said Sam, smiling at Max.

'Yes, I'm sure too, I just wanted to know where he was, I need to talk to him. Actually I need to talk to everyone, so could you please come into the dining room?' asked Max, motioning the room with his hands.

'Sure' chorused the Winchesters and they followed Max into the room.

* * *

All the other hunters were already assembled, minus Jack and Freddy.

Sam and Dean sat down next to each other, whilst John went and perched himself on the arm of a sofa near Max, who stood by a chair.

'I'm sure you're all aware that we killed a Shapeshifter this morning, but I'm afraid I have some rather depressing news for you all. I went to fetch our dearly departed, but on my way back I found the discarded skin of another Shapeshifter. It seems our shifter had a friend.'

There was a rumble of talk as the hunters began to talk amongst themselves, however Sam and Dean stayed silent.

Dean poked Sam. 'I bet the shifter's Jack' he whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam nodded, looking around for the other hunter.

'now, I want you all to be extra vigilant, keep you eyes peeled, and we go out again tomorrow' said Max, raising his voice slightly over the hubbub.

'Also-'Max started to say something else, but was stopped by a yelling that came from upstairs.

'What the hell...?' said Dean, him and Sam standing up as Jack came running into the room, terror in his eyes.

He looked around the room, and as soon as his eyes fell on Dean, he fumbled in his Jacket and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Dean and flicking the safety off it.

'What the hell are you doing?' thundered John, standing in front of his two boys, intent on protecting them.

'I could ask the same thing to you Dean!' Jack spat, his eyes wide and terror filled.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' growled Dean, moving slightly in front of Sam.

He didn't want him to take a bullet for him, no matter what the reason.

'Right!' sneered Jack.

He then turned to Max and the other hunters.

'I was looking for Dean when I saw something poking out the underside of his bed. I pulled it out, and...And-'he couldn't finish his sentence.

'And what?' Asked Dean, thinking that Jack had gone insane.

'I...I found Freddy! He was stabbed, and stuffed under your bed!' he said; face suddenly contorted with fury as he aimed the gun right at Dean's head.

'Why'd you do it!' he yelled, a tear falling down his face.

Dean stared at him, 'I didn't do it!' he yelped, looking to his Dad and Sam for support.

'He was locked up in a cellar for ages!' growled John. 'Now put the gun down!' he ordered. He couldn't believe it. Freddy was Dead? It couldn't be possible.

'No, I want justice!' Jack shouted.

'I WANT YOU TO PAY!' he yelled before pulling the trigger.

**Who get's shot?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**As ever, please review- they make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

John felt the whoosh of dispersed air as the bullet travelled past him.

He never even got a chance to turn before he felt a hand grip him tight on the shoulder, and a weight nearly pulled him down.

'Ahhhh...' Dean groaned as he sank to the floor, blood spraying out from a wound to his shoulder.

Sam growled in anger before launching himself at Jack, not caring whether he was shot in the process or not.

Jack stepped aside, then aimed the gun at Sam instead, who stood still, hands raised.

'Your brother deserved what he got, but I don't wanna hurt you!' he said.

His gun arm was now severely quaking, and he kept shooting nervous glances at Dean, who was sitting on the floor clutching his shoulder, John by his side.

'Just give me the gun goddamit!' spat Sam, and Jack reluctantly gave over his weapon.

Sam flipped the safety back on then threw it behind him.

He then gave Jack a small smile before walking over to Dean and squatting down next to him.

'I'll get you a cloth' he said, but Dean held his shoulder, using it as a post to help him stand up.

'No, I'm ok-just a flesh wound' he smiled, but Sam could see him shaking, the blood still pouring from the wound.

'Yeah, but your still gonna bleed to death if I don't get you a cloth' smiled Sam, before turning to go into the kitchen.

Jack stared after Sam's retreating back, and then made to follow him.

'Whoa, you aint going no where buddy boy!' said John, standing up and pushing Jack back.

'You stay away from my family, do you hear me!' he snarled, before helping Dean to stand properly.

'Come on son, we're leaving' he said, helping Dean Walk forwards.

'I'm sorry John, but you're not going anywhere' said Max quietly.

'And why the hell not?' Said John, turning to glare at his old friend.

'I'm not sure whether you've all forgotten, but there is still a shapeshifter on the loose and we need to find it!' he said, as if stating the obvious.

'I think you've found him!' John retorted, nudging his head at Jack, who turned white.

'No, no I'm not the 'shifter! I wouldn't kill Freddy! I found him!' he said, but it didn't seem to be any use.

Jeb, the hunter with the small brown moustache, reached into his pocket and took out his own firearm, clicking the safety off and aiming it at Jack's heart.

Jack started to shake and shake his head. 'No no no...please! Jeb, you know me! I've been working with you for the past five years!'

'Don't' said Jeb, before putting another hand on his gun to steady it.

'PLEASE! Please I haven't done anything!' Jack started to cry, looking desperately to all of his friends. They could surely see that he hadn't done anything. He had found the body!

'I'm sorry' said Jeb sadly, before moving to pull the trigger.

'NO! PLEASE N-'cried Jack, but his sentence was abruptly ended by a silver bullet, which struck him in the chest, sending him careering backwards, hitting the wall.

He twitched a couple of times, crimson blood running down his face, before his eyes closed and he stopped moving.

There was silence for a few seconds, with everyone just taking in the scene that had just unfolded.

'Well, that takes care of that' said max after a while with a definitive nod of his head.

Dean let out a breath, looking up at his father, who smiled sadly at him.

The atmosphere was punctuated by Sam returning into the room, clutching a towel and some water.

He stared down at Jack's body, his face showing no emotion, before turning back to Dean and his father, giving the latter the towel.

A few seconds later, John cleared his throat.

'Is it finished? Can we leave now?' he asked pointedly at Max, who gave a curt nod of his head, still staring down sadly at the body in front of him.

John motioned for his son's to follow him, before stopping them at the foot of the stairs.

'Guys, be as fast as you can, and I'll send someone up to get you in a minute. Look after each other. Sam, make sure you take care of Dean.'

'I will dad' said Sam, nodding his head.

Dean frowned and gave his dad a look. 'What do you mean 'look after each other?' he studied his fathers face as he struggled for an answer.

'You don't think they got the right guy, do you?' he guessed, his answer confirmed when John gave them a knowing smile.

'No. No I don't. Just- be careful, and we'll try and sort this out our own way.'

'Right' said Dean, before turning and climbing the stairs.

Before Sam could follow him, John grabbed his arm.

'Sammy- look after Dean. He's more hurt then he's letting on. Just don't let him be to stubborn.' He chuckled.

Sam grinned back. 'I'll see what I can do' he said, before watching John walk away from him, and going back into the other room.

He watched his father go, before turning back, smiling.

Now the fun begins.

He thought, before climbing the stairs after his brother.

**What's Sam going to do next?**

**I asked my sister to read through my chapters, and she said she was a bit confused by the storyline- is this the case with you guys? If so, please review or PM me and I'll try to help!**

**Next chapter should (hopefully) explain everything!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they mean a lot!**

**As for this chapter...Enjoy!**

Dean quickly grabbed his clothes and duffel bag from the floor of his room, not wanting to look at the space under his bed.

No one had come to collect Freddy's body, and his leg was still visible, just slightly protruding from under his bed.

He stopped hunting for his second pair of Jeans when he heard someone come into the room.

Sam was stood by the doorway, looking down at Freddy's leg.

'Sammy...' said Dean, standing up and moving in front of Sam, trying to shield him from the body. He knew that Sam had seen things like these before, but ever since Jess, and his nightmares, he didn't want to give Sam any more fuel for his mental breakdown fire.

'Don't Dean...I wanna see' muttered Sam, batting Dean's hands away as he tried to move him back.

Dean stopped and backed away, frowning at his brother, who stepped into the room and squatted down next to his bed.

'Sam- what are you doing?' he asked warily as Sam grabbed Freddy's foot and pulled.

Freddy's body slid cleanly onto the floor by Sam's side, and he stood up to get a better view.

'Sammy come on, we need t-'Dean started to say, before Sam cut in front of him.

'You should have heard him Dean' he said, his voice strangely low and calm.

'Joking around like killing my brother was nothing- just a regular thing' he continued, turning round to face Dean, who was looking at his brother in horror.

'Oh, and you should of seen the blood! I'm surprised I didn't get any over myself, but then again I am the cleanest of the both of us.' He grinned, nodding at Freddy's body.

'You're not Sam' he said, backing away, fumbling for his gun in the waistband of his Jeans.

Sam walked towards Dean, smiling as Dean finally found his gun, bringing it around and aiming it at him.

'Dean...we both know you're not going to shoot, so why bother?'

'You wanna bet?' sneered Dean, clicking the safety off.

'Fine. Shoot me. But don't come running to me when you can't find your darling brother after I'm dead' he smiled, eyes glinting with humour and malice.

'What-what do you mean?' asked Dean, hands starting to shake on his gun.

'I mean, I am the only one who knows where Sam is. Kill me, and you'll never find him.' He explained, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of salt.

'What are you doing?' asked Dean, warily eyeing the bottle.

'Well-'said Sam, groaning slightly as he crouched down next to Freddy.

'Freddy he was a hunter- a nasty, arrogant man, but, still a hunter. I wanna give him a proper send off!' he said cheerily, before un -popping the lid off the salt and sprinkling the contents over Freddy's body.

Dean couldn't move, couldn't make up his mind. He should kill the damn shifter, shoot him where he stood, but he was the only one who knew where Sam was.

After a while, the shifter finished applying the salt on the body, throwing the bottle on the floor.

'Now let's light this candle!' he said, chuckling, dropping to his haunches and feeling around for something under the bed.

He came up brandishing a large can of petrol, smiling.

'Don't you dare! We'll all go up in flames!' yelped Dean, reaching over to grab the petrol off the shifter, but the creature punched him in the face, sending him sprawling, hitting the back of his head on the wall.

'Then we'll all die together- you, Me, Sammy, and all the other hunters!' he grinned, before standing up and shaking the bottle, pouring petrol on Freddy's body and the surrounding room.

He splashed the petrol on the bed, and on the walls, until he had emptied the whole lot.

He looked down at Dean, who stood up shakily, looking in abject horror around the room, taking in the scene of potential devastation around him.

'Please! Tell me where Sam is, and we can talk!' he pleaded, desperate to find his brother before he set the place alight.

The shifter in Sam's skin whistled, pulling out of his Jean's pocket a packet of matches.

'No!' shouted Dean. 'Tell me where Sammy is!'

The shifter looked at him, an evil glint in his eyes.

'You know, I think it'll be more sporting if you just go find him yourself, but don't bother looking up here though...just a little clue' he said.

'And we'll all burn together...' he murmured before lighting one of the Matches and dropping it on Freddy's body, setting the whole room ablaze.

**Will Dean find Sam in time?**

**What's going to happen to the shifter?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

Dean yelled in horror as the lit match fell to the floor, as if in slow motion.

As soon as it touched down onto Freddy's corpse, it set it alight, the yellow flame a stark contrast from the gloomy room.

The fire quickly spread to the floor around Freddy's body, but all Dean could do was stand and watch.

He was jolted out of his reverie by one single thought.

_Sammy_.

Dean sprang into action, grabbing the shifter, who was laughing manically, the fire flickering in his eyes.

He roughly pulled him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He dragged him down the corridor before turning and slamming the shifter into the wall.

'Where's Sam? If you don't tell me he'll die-then I'll kill you!' he spat angrily, shaking the shifter's shoulders roughly.

The shifter in Sam's body merely grinned, before leaning his head near to Dean's, as if to divulge a secret. 'Then we die together!' he smiled, chuckling as Dean's face turned into a mask of fury and he was slammed back against the wall, then punched in the face.

His face whipped around; he could feel the blood pouring from his nose, but he didn't care.

'Where's Sam! Tell me goddamit!' Dean yelled, well aware of the smoke that was now engulfing them both.

He coughed into his sleeve, and the shifter took this momentary lapse of concentration to wrench his body away from Dean, and push him to the ground, before running down the stairs.

Dean coughed, getting quickly up.

He put the front of his coat over his face, which made it easier to breath.

'Sammy!' he yelled, before running down the stairs, the fire now creeping into the hallway, licking at the wallpaper and engulfing the floor.

He reached the bottom landing, coughing and retching into his coat.

He spotted some of the other hunters coming the other way.

They spotted Dean then looked up, horror etched on their faces as they took on the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

One of the other hunters grabbed Dean's arm and made to lead him outside, but Dean backed away.

'I need to find Sam!' he cried before running down the corridor, looking down every hallway, inside every room, for any sign of his brother.

'Sammy! Sam where are you?' he yelled at the top of his face, already feeling the fire and smoke coming downstairs.

He could smell and taste the acrid smoke filling his lungs.

His eyes were watering and he couldn't breathe very well.

God knows what Sammy was going through.

'Sam!' he yelled voice now hoarse and dry.

He flashed back to something the shifter said to him before he set the room on fire.

_You know, I think it'll be more sporting if you just go find him yourself, but don't bother looking up here though...just a little clue'_

He also remembered looking at the house from the outside, could swear that the house had a basement or a cellar.

Dean doubled back, looking for a door that would lead downwards.

He found one on the main hallway, but it was getting really hard to see, and the heat was starting to sting his skin.

He had to find Sam fast, otherwise they'd both die.

He wrenched open the door, before a coughing fit sent him to his knees. He shook his head to try and clear it, and then quickly ran down the stairs, but not before slamming the door behind him.

'Sammy!' he yelled, relieved that he could now breathe a little easier.

This room hadn't been penetrated by fire yet-but it soon would be.

'Dean?' came a small, scared voice from the corner of the room.

Dean ran to the noise, and smiled with relief as he saw his brother, arms and legs bound, sitting by the wall.

He fell to his knees again, and began to untie his brother. Retching, he took out his knife and cut his bonds.

Sam immediately sprang up and helped his brother up, but Dean waved away his concern.

'Are you ok?' he asked, brushing Sam down and looking him over for injuries.

'Yeah, I'm ok- Dean, what's happened?' asked Sam, looking at his sweating brother in horror.

'No time to explain now Sammy- we need to get out. Now!' cried Dean, wheeling around and heading back for the stairs, dragging a bemused Sam along behind him.

As soon as Dean opened the door again, he knew that they were going to have to move fast if they were going to get out.

Sam just looked in horror at the carnage before him.

The entire hallway was on fire, the immense heat curling the pictures and the wallpaper.

'Dean...' he said, fingers curling unconsciously around the sleeve of his brother's leather jacket.

'Sammy we need to move fast- follow me!' Dean instructed, before again putting his shirt around his mouth and nose, and heading out into the flames.

Sam did the same, eyes and nose already streaming from the fire.

The smoke was everywhere, clogging Sam's throat, burning the insides of his nose.

He coughed, rubbing at his eyes, but this just made the problem worse.

He made to follow Dean, but he realised he was beginning to loose him in the thick cloud of smoke that was impeding his vision.

He put his shirt down to call for his brother, but then he inhaled the toxic smoke and he had to pull his shirt up again.

He looked desperately for a sign of Dean, but all he could see was grey, wafting smoke, with yellow and red flames crackling from up the stairs, making their way down on the dry carpet.

Sam could feel himself getting drowsy, but he had to keep going. He sped up his pace a little, but found that this made him breathe in more, and there was only so much smoke the shirt could mask.

He felt his eyelids grow heavier, and he started to slow down.

He coughed madly, retching into his hands, sinking to the floor.

As he saw the world go black, he felt a pair of strong arms grab his waist, hauling him back up.

Dean held onto his brother tight, guiding him through the corridor and out through the wide front door, out into the open, fresh air.

He led him to a patch of grass and set him down, making sure he could breathe properly.

'Where's dad?' Sam asked weakly, a cough ending his sentence, before he descended into a fit of alternating coughs and retches.

Dean spluttered too, but he bent down and put a soothing hand on his brother's shoulder.

'Don't speak, just breathe Sammy' he encouraged, before looking back at the house, hoping with all his heart that their Dad had managed to get out too.

Just as he stood up to get a better look, still standing in front of Sam, he heard his Dad shout out his names.

'Dean!' he yelled, walking over to him.

Dean didn't smile or answer his father; instead, he was looking at the man walking along side him, a smile on his face.

It seemed that John hadn't noticed that Sam was lying by Dean's feet.

Because the man walking next to him was the shifter in Sam's body.

**What's going to happen next?**

**How will the Winchester's rid themselves of their shifter problem?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, they mean a lot, and they help improve my writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

'I'm so glad you're ok!' gasped John, reaching forwards and embracing his son.

Dean accepted the hug, but kept his eyes firmly on the shifter, who smiled at him.

'Sam helped me out and-'John noticed the man lying behind Dean, face white, but relieved to see his father safe and well.

John immediately let go of Dean and pushed him aside, before drawing a silver knife and lunging at Sam, who rolled backwards and narrowly escaped a lethal cut by the blade.

Dean yelled 'dad-no!' then grabbed John by the shoulders and threw him back.

'You son of a bitch' yelled John, struggling against Dean to get at Sam again.

Sam stood up; face ashen white as he looked fearfully at his father. 'Dad...it's me' he said in a scared voice.

'Don't!' yelled John, struggling against Dean, who was grunting and gasping as he tried to restrain their dad.

'It's not him Dad! The shifter is the other one!' he yelled, wheeling his dad round to face the shifter, who had a horrified look on his face.

'Don't listen to him Dad! It's me! I'm Sam! He's the shifter!' he cried, pointing at the real Sam, who had a look of horror on his face.

Dean let go of John, then ran to the real Sam's side.

John looked from the shifter to his real son, as if trying to decide who his real son was.

The shifter walked forwards, adopting the real Sam's knack for puppy dog eyes.

'Dad- I helped you out the fire...why would the shapeshifter do that?' he implored, before pointing at the real Sam, who was looking at Dean, desperate for him to say something to help.

'He's just standing there, not doing anything...I'm your son!' he begged, grabbing onto John's shoulder to pull him backwards- onto his side.

The real Sam growled in anger, before launching himself at the shifter, yelling, 'I'm his son!' He yelled, straddling the shifter and punching him.

John yelped and roughly pulled the real Sam off the shifter, and punched Sam in the face, sending him sprawling to the grass.

'Get your hands off my son!' he yelled, kicking the real Sam in the stomach, watching as he buckled, drawing his knees to his chest and whimpering.

Dean yelled and ran to Sam, but before he could the shifter grabbed him round the chest and hauled him back, shoving him to the ground.

John kicked Sam in the chest again; Sam rolled onto his side, clutching his ribs.

'Dad...' he whispered, trying to get up, but his arms buckled underneath him.

'Don't you dare call me dad!' said John in a low voice, he pulled Sam up at punched him in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

'Dad! It's really Sam!' yelled Dean, who was busy trying to fend off the attacks from the shifter. The shifter smiled and muttered, 'whose he going to believe Dean- I think he's already made up his mind!'

'You wanna bet?' replied Dean, who ran to the shifter, grabbing him round the waist and pushing him to the floor.

The shifter groaned, winded, Dean followed his attack and punched him in the face.

As the sounds of his 'son' being attacked reached his ears, John turned, but soon turned back to the real Sam, who was desperately trying to crawl away from the blows.

'Oh no you don't!' he growled, grabbing one of Sam's ankles and pulling him forwards again.

Dad- doesn't!' he yelled, kicking weakly out at his father, trying to stop him from punching him again.

'Don't call me Dad!' John repeated, before straddling Sam and punching him again and again, watching with relish as Sam started to spit out clots of blood, nose streaming with the crimson liquid.

'Dad!' yelled Dean, who had succeeded in knocking the shifter senseless, leaving him stunned on the grass.

Sam sputtered blood, trying weakly to move away from John, who was still punching him in the face and chest.

Dean ran to his father and brother, falling to his knees and grabbing hold of John's raised fist, pulling John off of Sam, who tried to roll away, but found he was too weak to even do that.

'Dad...it's really him! This is the real Sammy!' he said, looking at his father's bloodied fist in abject horror.

Sam groaned as he tried to get his breath back, blood still dribbling from his mouth onto the grass below him.

Dean gently took his shoulders and helped him up, supporting him as he stood.

John was still angry, and yelled as he grabbed Sam and pulled him down again, making him hit his head on the hard grass, knocking him unconscious.

'Dad! Please!' begged Dean, but John pulled him away, at the same time reaching for the gun that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

'Dad...no...' begged Dean, trying to hold John's gun arm as he took aim, but John threw him off.

'No. Nobody's gonna kill in my son's skin again.' He said quietly, a steely determination in his voice, as he clicked the safety off his gun...

**Does John shoot the real Sam?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

John took careful aim, making sure that it was definitely over the son of a bitch's heart- a straight, clean kill.

It was more than the bastard deserved. The shifter was unconscious, which made it a damn sight easier for him to shoot at.

'Dad...Don't shoot- it's really Sam!' yelped Dean.

'I don't think so' said John, before squeezing the trigger, sending a silver bullet straight at the shifter.

Dean yelled as he saw his father's finger move, and threw himself at his father, knocking his gun arm away, at least altering the trajectory of the bullet a few inches.

The bullet slammed into Sam's stomach, sending him sprawling backwards, the force of the bullet twisting him around in a swirl of pain and blood.

'No!' yelled Dean, roughly pushing past his father, not caring whether he went to the floor or not, and fell to his knees beside his little brother, who was writhing in pain, crying out in agony.

'Dean...' he whimpered, his breathing hitched and laboured, blood pouring from the wound to his abdomen.

'Sammy...' cried Dean, quickly shrugging off his leather jacket and cover shirt, balling them up and pressing them to the bullet wound, wincing as he saw Sam's face screw up in pain.

'Dean-the shifter...' moaned Sam, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to clear the white hot pain that was lancing through his body.

'it's ok Sammy...I'll deal with it' he promised him, watching in horror as a line of blood made it's way down Sam's chin. He needed a hospital – and fast.

Making sure that the pressure was kept on Sam's wound, before turning again to this father and the shifter, murder in his eyes.

'Dean, son- it had to be done- he killed Freddy' reasoned John, putting a would be reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean angrily growled and threw his hand off, before turning on him

'You stupid asshole! You just shot your son! He's the shifter!' he yelled, eyes locked onto the shape shifter's, who smiled and waved at John in a quirky fashion.

'Knew you could do it 'daddy'!' he joked, making extra care to annunciate the word 'daddy'.

'You just killed your dear youngest son- tell me, how does that feel?' he asked a studious look on his face, before a grin spread unchecked across his features.

'No...No no no- I didn't...I couldn't have done...' stammered John, looking down at his fallen son, who had started to shake with the blood loss.

'...it's me' he stuttered, before his eyelids started to flutter.

'Sammy!' yelled John, kneeling next to Sam and pulling off his own jacket, pressing it against Sam's stomach, applying more pressure.

'It's too late Johnny boy! Sam's gonna die- and it's all your fault!' grinned the shifter, walking around to face John.

'You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!' growled John, eyes never leaving his stricken son, who was trying to keep his eyes open, moaning lightly in pain as a strange calmness took over him.

'But John, think about it...after Sam is gone...I'll still look like him! I can change- I have his memories and everything- I can be just like your Sammy!' he smiled, looking down at John, who looked at him as though he was mad.

'You could never replace him!' he spat.

'Au contraire John- I already have!' the shifter whispered.

He didn't get to say anything else, as Dean grabbed him round the shoulders and threw him to the ground, kicking him in the face and chest as he tried to get up.

'You hurt my brother!' he yelled, eyes dark and dangerous, a mask of fury imprinted on his face as he kicked him again and again.

'That-was...Y...your father!' said the shifter, still smiling despite the pain, blood streaking from his mouth as he talked.

Dean yelled in fury and straddled the shifter; punching every inch of him he could lay his fist too.

'I'm gonna kill you!' he spat, before reaching for the gun that was tucked in his Jeans.

He didn't bother aiming. He was sitting on top of the bastard. Any shot would be a kill shot.

He shot the shifter in the head, chest and arms so many times he lost count, blood spraying into his face and eyes, saturating his skin as well as his clothes.

After the shifter had stopped convulsing and jerking, Dean got off of him.

It didn't seem real, what he had just done, like he had been a kind of trance, and now, as reality took hold, he looked down at the broken body of the shifter in his brother's skin- he didn't know what to feel.

'Dean!' John's cry jolted him back to his senses, and he ran to his father and brother, falling to his knees behind Sam, who had started whimpering again.

'Dean...' he moaned, fingers trying to latch onto a hold of his brother's shirt, before his hand fell back down, the last of his strength leaving him.

'Hold on Sammy! We'll get you to hospital!' he promised, standing up and grabbing Sam's shoulders, John holding onto his legs.

They manage to half drag; half carry Sam to the Impala, setting him down gently on the backseats.

'Nearest hospital is ten miles north' instructed John, quickly hopping into Sam's seat in the front.

'Ok' replied Dean, turning on the ignition and taking the car onto the main road.

'Go faster Dean' said John, turning in his seat, looking in panic as Sam's head lolled when Dean turned corners.

'Yes sir' said Dean, putting his foot on the accelerator.

**Will they make it in time?**

**How will John and Sam repair their relationship?**

**Find out in the penultimate chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his hospital issue pyjamas.

He looked around himself, trying to work out where he was, when his eyes fell upon a familiar person sitting curled in a chair, eyes closed, snoring slightly.

'Dean' Sam whispered, wincing as he breathed in. He put a hand on his stomach, could feel the tight bandages that swathed the wound that was there.

Sam tried a different tack, reaching out from the bed and trying to tap Dean awake, but he gasped in pain as he moved.

Dean heard the cry and his eyes opened with a snap, immedialty focusing on his little brother, face white with pain.

'Sammy! You're awake! Hang on dude...let's get you back in bed properly' he said, leaping up and helping Sam settle back in his bed again.

'nah- I'm ok...how are you?' said Sam, wincing as white hot pain hit him again.

'Sammy, let's worry about you!' smiled Dean, unconsciously rubbing at the bruise above his left eye; a memento from the shifter.

Sam nodded weakly, closing his eyes against the pain radiating through his body.

'Pain killers?' he asked half-heartedly, puppy dog eyes trained at Dean, who chuckled.

'I'll see what I can do- just rest for now Sam, get your strength back!' he instructed, tucking the sides of Sam's blanket gently round his body.

Sam nodded again and settled back down, watching as Dean left his small room.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Sam was just drifting back off to sleep again when he heard the door open again.

'Did you get the-'he started to say, but froze mid-sentence as he saw who had come through the door.

John stood nervously in the doorway, a concerned look on his face as he surveyed his son on the hospital bed in front of him.

He made to step more in the room, but Sam sat up, wincing in pain, eyes wide with fear.

'No! Dean!' he yelled, eyes desperately searching for his brother in the doorway from behind John.

Dean came running back in the room, frowning as he squeezed past their dad to see what Sam was yelling about.

'What's the matter Sammy!' he asked, looking around for danger.

'I-I don't want to see Dad...tell him to go' said Sam, waving a hand in John's direction, whose looked crushed and guilty.

'Sammy, I'm so sorry, I didn't-'he started to say, but Sam didn't let him finish,

'You shot me dad- after me and Dean both told you I wasn't a shifter...you didn't trust your own sons!' Sam wasn't shouting any more, he just looked angry and dejected.

Dean looked fearfully from his father to his brother, not knowing what to make of the situation.

'Dad...maybe you should just- give him some space or something?' he ventured, looking nervously at his father, waiting for his reaction.

John looked down at his youngest son, not even registering the tears that fell down his face, then nodded slowly and turned from the room, walking back up the corridor to get some air.

* * *

Dean watched their father go, feelings of sadness tinged with anger running though his veins.

As much as he loved his father, would do anything in the world for him- Sam was right.

He could maybe understand him not trusting Sam, as there were two of them both claiming to be the real Sammy, but their dad should have trusted Dean at the very least.

'Dean?' Sam's weak voice juddered into his thoughts, snapping him out of his reverie.

'Yeah dude?' he asked, crossing to sit on the plastic chair next to his brother's bed.

'That-was the right thing to do...wasn't it?' he asked.

Dean looked sadly at the door, then back at his brother.

'I understand Sam, but I think you two need to talk this through. He's your dad- you know he loves you...and he would never ever do anything to hurt you-'

'He shot me!' Sam objected, wincing again at the pain shooting through his stomach.

'I know Sammy...but he was confused. Let him talk to you...let him explain' reasoned Dean, patting Sam's leg comfortingly, smiling encouragingly at him.

'I don't wanna be in the same room as him Dean- I can't trust him again' said Sam, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Dean thumbed the tear away, 'Sammy...I'll be right next to you ok? You can't cut him outta your life, just give him a chance' he said.

Sam looked at his older brother for a few seconds, as if mulling over what he had just said.

Then he slowly nodded, feeling emotion threatening to burst through, before the last day's events, coupled with his wound in his stomach overloaded his head, causing him to cry.

Dean stood up and walked to his brother's head, nudging him up as far as he could without hurting him. Then he sat awkwardly on the edge of Sam's bed, scooping him up in his strong arms, letting Sam's head rest against his chest, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

'Shh Sammy...it'll be ok...you'll see...' he whispered to the top of his head, rubbing his hair gently, doing all the comforting things he used to do to him as a kid.

After while, Sam had worn himself out crying, and the pain medication had started to kick in, and Dean realised that he had fallen asleep in his arms.

He gently lowered Sam's head back down to his pillow, and once again tucked the thin blanket around him.

He then stood up, and after making sure that Sam was safe and comfortable, turned and walked out the room, and started looking for their dad.

**Will Sam be able to forgive John for what he did?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading...and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was just waking up from yet another pain filled sleep when he heard the door open, and saw Dean and John both enter the room.

He stiffened slightly at the sight of his father, some irrational part of his brain still believing that John still thinks that he is the shifter, and would try to kill him again.

Dean put a comforting hand on Sam's leg, sitting down on the chair beside him, smiling encouragingly at his little brother.

John looked around for a chair, but he couldn't find one, so he had to go outside to try and find one, which left Sam and Dean alone to talk for a few minutes.

'Listen Sammy, I just wanna tell you before dad comes back- he is so sorry for what he did. The guy was crying the in car park outside. You know he didn't mean to-'

'To what? Shoot me?' asked Sam, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean sighed and gave Sam a wry smile.

'Come on dude, please...you don't honestly think that dad would have really shot you if he didn't think he had a bone fide reason? Well, do you?' asked Dean, frowning slightly at his brother's reaction, even though he could totally understand it.

'I guess...' Sam muttered, fiddling with his blankets, avoiding eye contact with is brother.

The boys were interrupted by a cough coming from the door.

John was in the doorway, smiling nervously, holding up a large, red plastic chair.

'Found one! Had to go to the cardiac wards to get it, but I'm sure it won't be missed!' he joked, eyeing his youngest son, trying to gauge his reaction, and thinking of how to best speak to him.

He sat down heavily on the chair, scraping it forward with his feet to sit closer to Sam.

'Sammy...' he began, but then stopped. He really didn't know what to say.

'Sam, I know I can't say anything that will make the hurt go away, but I just want you to know, I'm so sorry!' John could feel emotion rising in his throat, and had to swallow hard to beat it back down.

Sam looked at his father.

'I just want to know why you didn't trust me or Dean' he asked, looking accusingly at John.

'Why didn't you trust us dad?'

John grappled for an answer, 'Sam, I don't know, I can give you all the excuses under the sun, but in the end, I screwed up. I should've at least trusted Dean; I don't know why I didn't. I guess it was the situation, and the damn shifter made me believe that he was you...' John trailed off, finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Dean looked at his father, could see how wrecked he was, and even he had to pretend to be scratching his nose to wipe away a tear of his own.

'Sammy...I'm so sorry...I really can't say more than that' finished John, his voice cracking and deepening at the emotion took him.

Sam looked at his father, eyes shining with tears, and he put a hand on top of his fathers.

John flinched and made to bring his hand away, but Sam held on tight, despite a dull pain in his wrist where he had tried to fend off his father's ferocious attacks.

'Dad, I forgive you. I still don't really understand why you couldn't even trust Dean, but...I guess I might've done the same, if I was in your shoes' he said.

John tilted his head at his son, 'you would?'

Sam hesitated, and then gave his father a small smile. 'I don't really know, but I do understand dad- really I do. 'I'm sorry too dad' he said, his facade slipping, and he let some tears flow.

'Sammy...why are you sorry?' asked a shocked John, clasping his son's hand and holding it tightly.

Dean leaned forwards in his chair, tapping Sam on the side of his cheek.

'Hey, Sasquatch, what are you sorry for?' he asked, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

'I don't know...for the shifter I guess. He killed in my form- I kinda feel responsible' Sam cried, wiping his face, sighing when fresh tears worked their way down his cheek.

Dean sighed and stood up, enveloping his brother in a hug, warm, strong arms vowing never to let go, never to stop looking after the recipient of the hug.

Sam snuffled into Dean's chest, before he leaned backwards, Dean got the message and sat back down, smiling at his brother, keeping a hand on his stomach for comfort.

Sam nodded his thanks, and then turned to his father, who was smiling at his boys, marvelling on how close they were.

'When can I get out of here?' he asked, John gave a small chuckle.

'Not anytime soon Sammy- you've still got to heal up!'

Sam pouted slightly, and then gave his father some first class puppy dog eyes.

'Can you see if you can get me out early?' he asked.

John looked at his son's 'innocent' face, and then smiled, 'ok, I'll see what I can do'.

And with that he stood up, and stood there awkwardly, before patting Sam's shoulder, and then he walked out the door.

Sam watched his father go.

He had truly forgiven him, but it was going to be a long time before the trust was rebuilt again.

Dean smiled at his brother, 'you ok?' he asked, sitting back down and relaxing- that talk with dad had been tense.

Sam nodded. 'You think he's going to be ok?' he asked, nodding his head at the door, indicating their father.

Dean shrugged and sighed. 'I think so, but...i don't know, I think he's going to be extra nice to you from now on!' he chuckled.

Sam sighed. 'I don't want him to be nice to me- I want him to forgive himself' he said, frowning at the door.

'Hmm' Dean sighed, and then he stood up. 'I'm gonna go get some coffee-you want one?' he asked.

'No...Just some water please?' replied Sam.

'Water? What are you, a princess?' Dean teased.

'No, I'm recovering from a gunshot wound' Sam threw back.

Dean gave his brother a shocked look, as if to say 'no, really?' then he laughed, and made his way out the door.

'Bitch!' he called over his shoulder, earning a choice glare from the old lady who passed him in the corridor.

'Jerk!' yelled back Sam, who winced as another shot of pain lanced through his stomach.

He settled back down in his bed to rest, confident in the knowledge that no matter what happened, be it Shape shifters, Vampires, the damn yellow eyed demon, nothing would break up the Winchester clan.

And Sam was proud of that.

**The end.**

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story just as much as I loved writing it!**

**I would love it if you reviewed, as I'd like to know what you thought overall, as it really helps for future fics!**

**Thank you for reading this story, and for continuing to read it!**

**My next few stories will probably be one-shots, although I do have a multi-chaptered fic lined up!**

**Thanks for reading, again...and please review!**


End file.
